1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to assistive devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a head set that allows an individual who has limited use of their upper extremities to change the position or status of an object through lingual manipulation. The invention also relates to tongue-operated wireless communication devices.
2. Technology in the Field of the Invention
Some individuals have limited use of their upper extremities. Such individuals may, for example, have suffered a stroke. The term “stroke” is a lay term that refers to a condition wherein the blood supply to an area of the brain is temporarily cut off. When blood fails to get through to parts of the brain, the oxygen supply to those areas is cut off. Without oxygen, brain cells die. The longer the brain is without blood, the more severe the damage will be. Where the portion of the brain that controls movement of the upper extremities is damaged, the individual may be left in a state of partial paralysis.
Individuals may also lose function of their upper extremities as a result of an injury. Such injuries may occur due to a car accident, a diving accident, a fall, or other trauma. In these instances, the individual's cervical spine and nerves may be injured, producing partial or complete paralysis of the hands or arms.
In addition to these events, some individuals may develop upper paralysis as a result of a medical condition. Examples of such conditions include amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS), hypokalemia periodic paralysis, cerebral palsy, or other diseases. Finally, some individuals may completely lose all or a portion of both arms due to an explosion or accident incident to work or military duty.
When any of these conditions of paralysis or injury occur, the individual is left without the ability to move an object using his or her arms. Thus, the individual cannot turn off a light, adjust a bed, change a channel, send text messages, or conduct countless other activities that most people take for granted.
Assistive devices have been presented for disabled persons. U.S. Pat. No. 6,833,786 presents a pneumatic de-multiplexer that utilizes a “sip-and-puff” tube for manipulating an appliance. The sip-and-puff technology allows a user to selectively inhale and exhale to cause movement of a wheelchair or to operate another appliance. However, sip-and-puff technology would be extremely cumbersome for typing a message on a display or for navigating web-based applications on a micro-computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,071,844 describes a wireless, tongue-operated device for controlling electronic systems. The device is said to utilize a single electrical sensor 11 embedded in an oral sensor-mounting device, such as a dental retainer or a mouth-guard. The sensor is said to generate electrical signals to an interface, which then processes the signals into control signals. The '844 patent fails to identify a source, name, or model number for the depicted electrical sensor. Further, the '844 patent fails to describe how the sensor would be powered (neither a power wire nor a cable is shown or mentioned), and fails to explain where one would obtain or how one would design an electrical sensor offering multiple detected regions for computing movement of a user's tongue.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved apparatus that will allow an individual having limited use of their upper extremities to move or change the state of an object using their tongue. Further, a need exists for a head set having a connected mouthpiece that allows an individual to move a cursor on a display using lingual manipulation. Finally, a need exists for a head set that enables the typing of characters on a digital keyboard for the purpose of sending a text message or navigating a web site.